The Fight for Their Land
by Nintendo-Fanatic1
Summary: How will the smashers cope when their land is invaded?
1. Chapter 1, The Call

This will be the only time I talk at the begin of my story. The only reason I am now is to describe it. This story will be written in a normal format with different points of view threw out it. I would appreciate if you would send reviews about my story as you read it. If not, that's fine to. And now, to the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link's POV

It was a fairly peaceful day. The key word is was. Master Hand had just called all of us and asked us to come to the smash palace right away. He sounded nervous, like he was in a hurry.

"So," Zelda said," what do you think he needed us for?"

"Huh, who?"

"Master Hand," Zelda said, a little irritated. "What do you think he needed us for?"

"I don't know."

We then instinctively looked at Ganondorf.

"I didn't do anything," Ganondorf said, slightly defensive.

We then continued walking. After a while, we noticed people peering out of their windows.

"They look slightly frightened. Are you sure you didn't do anything?" Zelda asked suspiciously.

"Link just beat me again," Ganondorf said. "You know it takes me longer than that to make a new plan."

"I think that whatever is causing these people fear is why we were called," I muttered.

Kirby's POV

Master Hand called us for some reason. Oh well! He probably wants to see us to give me my strawberry shortcake that was stolen. I don't know why he would need Meta Knight and King Dedede for that.

"Everything is quiet," Meta Knight said in a monotone.

"Lighten up. It's not quiet, it's just peaceful."

"No, he's right," King Dedede said. "There's a sort of eerie quiet around us."

They are a little right. It's okay though. We will be fine, I hope.

Mewtwo's POV

I don't know what Master Hand needed us for. I also still don't know the trainer's name. All I know about him is that he has a Squirtle, an Ivysaur, and a Charizard.

"What is your name?"

He looked at me quizzically. "Aren't you a psychic pokemon? Can't you read minds and stuff like that?"

"Do you honestly want me to read your mind?"

"No," he said. "I don't think I would like that. My name is Jeremy."

"An odd version of a fairly common name."

"Don't remind me."

As we continued walking, I began to notice that things seemed offset in a way. Although there were few clouds, they gave the impression of a relentless storm. The air also seemed unusually heavy. I had a feeling if may be a long day.

"Pika?"

"No we are not there yet."

"Pi, pikachu?"

"I don't know why we aren't there yet!" If you're in such a hurry, run."

Pikachu then fan off, followed by Pichu. I had a feeling it wasn't because I told them to. I noticed that Lucario hadn't spoken yet.

"Can you speak?"

He continued to walk.

"Lucario."

He then turned to look at me. "Yes I can speak."

"Than why haven't you until now?"

"There is something ominous around us."

"So?"

"I feel we are going to be in danger."


	2. Chapter 2, Nearing the Palace

Yoshi's POV

The Boss Hand guy wanted to see us. He probably wants to hold a banquet in honor of my unbelievable cuteness! Well, maybe not. I still hope there's food.

"So, Mario, why do you think Master Hand needed us?" Peach asked.

"I don't know," Mario answered her. "He seemed urgent though."

"Before you have a chance to accuse me, I didn't do anything," Bowser put in.

"I think he wants to give us all a lifetime supply of food!"

They all looked at me funny.

"What? Can't I hope?"

"You can, but it won't work very well," Bowser answered.

"And why not?"

"'I've been hoping for a long time that Peach would marry me, but as you can see, that still hasn't happened," Bowser revealed.

"You don't even have a chance at that for multiple reasons," Mario said.

And what would those reasons be?"

"Well, first off, you aren't even human. Second off, she would have to get permission from her father, which will never happen. Thirdly, it would be hard for you to have it in bed, due to your spikes, and...

"That's WAY to much information," Peach said, slightly disgusted.

"I'm hungry."

They looked at me funny again.

"What? I am."

"You're always hungry," Bowser said.

"So? Can I please have something to eat?"

"Sorry Yoshi. I didn't bring anything," Mario said.

Then I got really quiet. Out of nowhere, I started bawling. I didn't even know why. I guess I was just really hungry.

"I think I might have something for you," Luigi interrupted.

"You do?"

"Yup."

He then tossed me an odd, green and yellow fruit. It could have been poisoned for all I know. I didn't care though. I had fruit. Yay fruit! I ate it all in one bite.

" We should probably hurry to the castle now," Mario said, interrupting me from my fruit filled, joy ride.

"You're right," Peach said.

We then hurried off to the palace to go to see Master Hand.

Marth's POV

We were on our way to Master Hand's palace. It was also the location of the arena we fought in occasionally. We were on our way to there because Master Hand had called us for something. He told us to hurry.

As usual, Roy was being paranoid. He was constantly looking around like we were about to be ambushed or something. He was incredibly high maintenance.

"Something isn't right," Roy said.

"Stop being so paranoid," Ike snapped back. He had been a little on the edge lately.

"Come on, we're almost there."

Sure enough, we soon neared the front gate. I soon noticed Ness and Lucas a little bit away.

Ness's POV

Lucas and I took the shortcut threw the forest to get to the manor. While I called it a manor, everyone else insisted it was a palace or a castle. Not much of a difference to me.

Although it was easier t get lost in the forest, I managed to convince Lucas to go threw. I told him our psychic powers should be able to get us threw. They actually helped a lot. I may have disturbed nature a bit too much though. I knocked down a lot of trees on the way.

"Hi Ness! Hi Lucas!'

I looked over. Marth was standing there waving at us. Ike and Roy were near him too.

"Hi," Lucas and I replied.

We walked over to them and started talking. I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. I had been trying to learn how to read minds lately. All I usually got were emotion.

I tried to read their minds. Of course I only got their feelings. Marth was calm and slightly carefree at the moment, while Roy's emotions made it seem like he suffered from extreme paranoia. Ike was thoroughly ticked about something.

I noticed that they had stopped talking. I thought I heard Marth say we should go inside now. I noticed them walking up, and I followed.


	3. Chapter 3, Arriving at the Palace

I know I said I wouldn't say anything at the beginning for the rest of the story. I changed my mind for two reasons. One, I wanted to apologize for not updating for so long. Also, I am aware that my spelling is terrible, so don't remind me. I also don't want you to tell me to use spell check. I do use it, but it doesn't always give me what I am looking for. Also, sometimes words are just misspelled because I was typing fast. But ignoring that, here is the next chapter to my story.

--

Samus's POV

Master Hand had called me and told me to come to the castle. Although I've been walking for a while, I'm not sure if I'm very close. I haven't seen anyone else yet.

It turns out that I was fairly close. I noticed the top of the castle over some of the houses. I also noticed Link and his company were a bit closer to the castle than I was. to my far right, I noticed all of the Pokemon. Pikachu and Pichu were a lot closer to the door than the others, maybe two hundred yards or so. I then turned on my x-ray visor to see throughout the entire forest. I saw Mario with his group a few miles to my to my left. I guess I'm not that late after all. However, why isn't Wario with Mario?

I then turned on my thermal visor to see if I was missing something. I do find it hard to see with the gray and white shadow like look the x-ray visor gives off. When I looked around, I noticed that while it wasn't cold out, everything looked blue and purple through the thermal visor. That doesn't make sense though. If it was warm out, which it is, everything should by yellows and oranges. There was a bit of a shadow from the clouds overhead, but that shouldn't make much of a difference. I will need to figure this out.

Sonic's POV

I have to hurry to the castle. Master Hand said he called me late because he forgot my number and couldn't find where he had written it down, and that I needed to get to there as fast as I could, which is pretty fast. Yet I still wonder, how did he forget my number? I understand that I'm new and all, but you would think the guy would be a bit more organized.

I think I'm almost there. I must be, because Samus is just a bit ahead of me. Oops, I just passed her.

I decided to wait for her to catch up. When she finally caught up to me, I tried to talk to her. She seemed to be preoccupied with something though, because she didn't answer when I spoke. It was a little hard to tell with her visor covering her face.

"Hi Samus."

She then turned her head to look at me. "Hi Sonic."

"Do you know why Master Hand called us?"

"I have no clue."

"Is something wrong?"

"Other than the fact that Wario is missing, we were called on a moments notice, and it looks like it is about to storm, no, not much."

Wonderful. Sarcasm. I hate sarcasm. She did have a point though. When I looked up, there were storm clouds above us that weren't there when I left. That's a bit weird.

"Why do you ask?"

"It is just so weird. We were called to the castle and not given a reason, and the weather is changing on a moments notice. It like all of those horror and suspense stories."

"He is probably just calling us down because something has gone missing in the castle or something. He does that a lot."

I was still unsure, but couldn't think of any else that could argue my point. We then walked inside, and were greeted by an explosion of noise. I guess we weren't the only ones called.

Lucario's POV

All of these humans are pathetic. Don't they realize that we are in danger. They're so stupid. They live blissfully and ignorantly in a frame of mind that the world is a perfect little happy place for them to enjoy there dull lives. They are so unaware of their surroundings that if their heads weren't stuck to them by their necks, they would probably lose them. Oh well. It is to be suspected from these incompetent beings. They're all pathetically weak. Come to think of it, there aren't many humans here. This further proves how cowardice and self-centered they are.

Just then, I heard the roar of rocket engines. We all rushed out to see who had just arrived. It happened to be Fox, Falco, Wolf, Captain Falcon, and Captain Olimar. Once they had gotten out of their ships, everyone but me went to exchange greetings.

As they were doing this, I felt a surge of power. It was the power of the aura. The aura becomes more powerful the more you things got more dangerous. Whatever the enemy is must be getting closer.

As we walked inside, Master Hand called us to attention. "Now listen everyone, I have some serious news."

"Don't you always," Fox mumbled.

"I heard that! Now, as I was saying, we are in serious trouble."

"You mean like the time you had us rush here because the toilet was clogged?" Link interrupted.

"No, even more important."

"Oh, you mean like the time I hired someone to remodel the mansion and they put in statues of horses," Zelda said.

"**No**! Now listen..."

"What, did Yoshi eat all of the food again," Bowser asked loudly.

"Hey, I told you that Kirby helped eat it all," Yoshi shot back.

"I did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did..."

"Enough!" Master Hand shouted. "You need to listen to me. There is an army heading this way and we need to get ready."

"Any bright ideas on how to do that?" Ike asked.

"Yes, I do. You will be split up into squads of three. Then I will brief you on what I need you to do. Understood.?"

"Yes," they all chanted in unison.

"Have you been watching Naruto again?" Captain Falcon asked.

"I might have been, but that is besides the point. The rest of the people should be arriving soon. Wario said he would be late. Also, I figured we could use all the help we could get, so I am having some of Link's past lives come too.

Great. More incompetent humans. That is just what I needed. Then again, Link was a Hylealian, so he wasn't exactly human. He was more of an elf. He is probably as ignorant as the humans though.

Just then, Wario came tumbling through the door, his motorcycle following behind and exploding as it hit the wall. Then, a portal opened and Link's past lives known as Young Link and Toon Link came through. This seemed like it could end badly. I guess I will just have to hope for the best.

--

Nothing Lucario said was meant to be insulting. It was just to give him character. Please send your reviews.


End file.
